<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bohemian Rhapsody by Fratilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729480">Bohemian Rhapsody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla'>Fratilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse, Breakup, Drug Abuse, End of the World, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Military, Overdose, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Suicide, Time Loop, Time Travel, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dissociative personality disorder, gangrape, long fic, mafia, the villain wins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La lunga (lunga!) storia di come il mondo sia finito sotto gli occhi impotenti di Cloud e compagni. I cattivi sono più cattivi dei tag che ho messo alla fic, e i buoni sono più smarriti di un Moogle senza pom-pom. Ma mentre la nuova Shinra e la WRO fanno i conti con una mafia di mostruosa crudeltà, Nanaki cerca di vincere l’assedio di Cosmo Canyon e Cloud incontra la sua vecchia generalessa e assassina di Zack, le forze della natura si risvegliano per ribellarsi al cancro che piaga il Lifestream. Attenzione, scene di violenza alquanto grafica, sesso e cattiverie assortite inframezzata da fluff a sorpresa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Cid/Shera, Reno/Yuffie, Reno/new character/Yuffie, Rufus Shinra/Original Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Reeve, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine/Weiss, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody — The State of Nature</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/gifts">purpleblow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1993: Inizia la guerra della Shinra contro il Wutai. Sephiroth, il soldato prodigio, guida le truppe Shinra in Wutai all’età di soli 13 anni.<br/>
1998: Il Presidente Shinra nomina capo di stato maggiore il ventitreenne Colonnello Victoria “Hound dog” Glastonbury, per frenare l'eccessiva influenza di Sephiroth sull’esercito.<br/>
<br/>
2000: Inizio degli eventi di Crisis Core.<br/>
2003: Il sedicenne Cloud Strife si arruola nell’esercito della Shinra, sperando di entrare nel reparto SOLDIER.<br/>
<br/>
2007-8: Eventi di Final Fantasy VII.<br/>
2009: Eventi di Advent Children.<br/>
2011: Eventi di Dirge of Cerberus.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
2012: Inizia il regime di Dunkelheit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. EPILOGO: Last blues, to be read someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T was only a flirt<br/>you sure did know ‒<br/>some one was hurt<br/>long time ago.<br/>All is the same<br/>time has gone by ‒<br/>some day you came<br/>some day you'll die.</p><p>Some one has died<br/>long time ago ‒<br/>some one who tried<br/>but didn't know.	<br/>[C. Pavese]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggio 2013<br/>Sei mesi dopo la fine del regime.<br/><br/>« Salute, mia regina ».<br/>A quel punto, Reno schivò con nonchalance uno shuriken che si era aspettato, e proseguì in giardino, con la sua cartella sottobraccio.<br/>« Oh, via, » sbuffò Yuffie, incenerendolo con lo sguardo. « Per favore ».<br/>Non era chiaro se si riferisse al tono del saluto o al saluto stesso; oppure ancora all’improbabile completo tradizionale wutaiano che sfoggiava Reno, in occasione della festa primaverile che si stava svolgendo per le strade della piccola capitale. Aveva un’aria rilassata. Attorno a lui aleggiava un vago sentore di sakè.<br/>« Beh, che è successo? Ho sbagliato titolo nobiliare? »<br/>« Hai sbagliato momento ».<br/>Reno fece finta di niente e andò tranquillamente ad appollaiarsi su una panca di pietra.<br/>La struttura era ancora quella originale, dello stesso giardino dove Godo aveva incontrato Genesis mesi e mesi prima – qualcosa come un secolo, se si pensava a tutto quello che era cambiato.<br/>Le pareti erano state riparate, e le panche e le altre strutture in pietra che erano state ridotte in briciole, rimosse. Soltanto un albero era sopravvissuto alla mattanza; gli altri erano stati piantati di fresco, nella fretta di dare al palazzo un’aria più normale possibile. Per darsi al più presto un’aria di normalità.<br/>« Dovrei prendere appuntamento con la tua segretaria da guardia, la prossima volta? » si informò Reno.<br/>« Sei riuscito a trovarla? »<br/>Yuffie si avvicinò. Soddisfatto di aver finalmente la sua attenzione, Reno iniziò con molta calma ad estrarre il tabacco e arrotolarsi una sigaretta.<br/>« E’ il mio lavoro, dico bene? » disse. Yuffie tentò di afferrare il fascicolo, ma Reno la prevenne. Prima avrebbe completato l’esasperante processo di fabbricazione della sigaretta. « Comunque, ecco dove passa la maggior parte del tempo, » disse, consegnandole infine la documentazione.<br/>Yuffie si mise a scorrere il fascicolo. Reno era vagamente divertito da quella situazione, che sarebbe parsa assurda tempo prima: lei in cima alla disastrata piramide wutaiana, e che si rivolgeva a lui in qualità di investigatore privato per ritrovare le tracce del suo evanescente capitano della guardia.<br/><br/>« Con Rufus, logicamente, » disse Yuffie, dopo una lettura d’insieme alle prime pagine.<br/>« Attacco di gelosia? » fece Reno, fingendo di controllarsi le unghie.<br/>« Piantala! Lo sai che non è così ».<br/>Lo sapeva, ovvio. Yuffie aveva supposto, probabilmente, che la Glastonbury passasse il tempo con l’altro cavalier, e che questo potesse preludere all’ennesima problematica di natura planetaria. Per questo gli aveva chiesto di indagare. Aveva detto che, negli ultimi tempi, si era comportata come se le stesse nascondendo qualcosa di grosso. Aveva indovinato, naturalmente, ma non nel modo in cui pensava.<br/>« E forse è così, » suggerì Reno. « Non ti nasconderebbe nulla, se fosse una relazione ».<br/><br/>Comunque, se non era arrivata a leggere il seguito, dove la Glastonbury passava il suo tempo con Rufus e con un’altra persona non esattamente gradita, meglio così: ne avrebbero parlato dopo. Per quanto fosse divertente presentarsi da lei come misterioso investigatore, preferiva di gran lunga approfittare di un’altra occasione per strappare Yuffie dalle grinfie della regina Yuffie e andare a far casino da qualche parte.<br/>Poche certezze erano rimaste in quella caricatura scolorita di mondo, e bisognava tenersele care.<br/>« Possiamo parlare d’altro, comunque, come della mia parcella, » propose allegramente. « Siamo in piena recessione, ahimè ».<br/>Yuffie ridacchiò, ma forzatamente. Non la sua solita risatina da bandito dei boschi. Era la prima a sapere quanto quell’inflazione e quel disastro globale stessero mettendo il mondo a dura prova. A maggior ragione in Wutai, che era l’unico posto che potesse dire di avere davvero un governo.<br/>« Non sta andando ancora troppo bene, vero? » disse.<br/>Eccola là. Preoccupata.<br/>« Ehi, sta andando meglio possibile, » disse Reno. « Datti tempo ».<br/>« Tsè! La magica regina Kisaragi non ha certo bisogno di preoccuparsi, » esclamò lei, modificando completamente il proprio atteggiamento, accortasi che i suoi drammi interiori erano stati smascherati miseramente. Si mise dunque tutta impettita con le mani sui fianchi. « Risolverò questa situazione prima che tu te ne renda conto ».<br/>« Ma è ovvio, » rispose Reno, sogghignando sotto i baffi. « Avevo avuto la sinistra impressione che tu ti stessi preoccupando che, con tutta questa gente che figlia e si ritira dalle scene o è costretta a regnare su un regno nascente, il mondo delle avventure fosse finito, » la pungolò spietatamente. « Ma è chiaro che mi sbaglio ».<br/>« Insulsaggini senza fondamento ».<br/>« Totalmente fuori ».<br/>« Completamente ».<br/><br/><br/>(Continua)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Last blues, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lui continuò a fumare, e lei continuò a cincischiare in giardino. <br/>	Lontani erano i tempi in cui avevano potuto dire di avere una relazione. Certo, in un mondo così approssimato, gli impegni istituzionali della regina mancavano di quell’oppressiva formalità che avrebbero probabilmente avuto se il regno di Wutai non avesse dovuto rinascere da zero, depositando a terra qualche zavorra di tradizionalismi; ma aveva avuto comunque così tanto da fare che si erano incontrati di meno, e che era caduto fra loro un certo imbarazzo.<br/>	Perché lei si preoccupava. Innanzitutto si preoccupava di non essere più sé stessa, o quella versione di sé stessa che riteneva fosse quella che piaceva a lui. Probabilmente, di conseguenza, si preoccupava del fatto che le condizioni di esistenza della loro passata relazione fossero venute a mancare dopo la sua ascesa al trono. <br/>	Reno però sapeva che non era necessariamente finito, il tempo delle scorribande. <br/>Naturalmente molte cose erano cambiate: una latta di pomodori costava un milione e mezzo, Rude si era dato alle opere civili col resto di quella specie di banda, e in giro per le strade periferiche c’erano più mostri che persone. Ovunque restavano le rovine del regime. Gli effetti di Euthanasia sull’aria e sul suolo andavano facendosi sempre più deboli e i campi già da un po’ rendevano meglio, anche se la gente continuava a morire di tutte le malattie che quel disastro aveva provocato. Ma sempre meno.<br/>	Eppure Yuffie era senz’altro convinta che qualcosa fosse morto per sempre. Che gli altri, ormai, fossero tutti cambiati; chi era rimasto, per lo meno. Che non ci fosse più spazio per le sciocchezze, e nemmeno per la vecchia Yuffie. <br/>	« Non è che sia proprio tutto finito completamente, » disse quindi, per essere rassicurante. « O meglio, sì, quello che conoscevamo lo è, e tutti diventano ogni giorno più vecchi. Ma noi siamo ancora nel fiore degli anni, io e tu, tu ed io ».<br/>	« Stai cercando di trascinarmi in qualcosa ».<br/>	« Non devo cercare e nemmeno trascinarti, mi seguiresti al trotto. O puoi stare qui a prendere la polvere dietro un antico paravento »<br/>	« Son tutti nuovi i paraventi, » rispose Yuffie. Ma sogghignava. Aveva capito dove andava a parare. « Di quelli vecchi era rimasta la cenere ».<br/>	Quando si voltò, Reno teneva in mano i due mantelli. Uno chiaro e uno scuro, entrambi simili al modello di costume che Yuffie aveva portato così spesso quando aveva lavorato per la WRO. Reno insisteva che fossero totalmente inutili per passare inosservati, ma finora nessuno, del tutto miracolosamente, aveva scoperto l’identità della Fantastica Invincibile Sentinella del Loto e del Meraviglioso Spettro Mascherato, che piombavano su mostri e criminali come Fulmini nella Notte. <br/>	… o forse, il cane da guardia della regina faceva solo caritatevolmente finta di non essersi accorta di niente.<br/>	« Oh, insomma ».<br/>	« Ho un caso. No? »<br/>	« Ma c’è la festa! Potrebbe servire che io sia qui e… »<br/>	« Torneremo prima che qualcuno se ne accorga! Gli stronzetti non sono lontani. E avanti… »<br/>	« Sei insistente, » ridacchiò Yuffie afferrando il proprio mantello. <br/>	« Tu hai bisogno di svago, e io mi esprimo meglio in un duo, » le strizzò l’occhio Reno. « Andiamo? »<br/>	In breve, scivolarono via schiamazzando nella notte, mentre la città festeggiava l’avvicinarsi della prima estate di pace. L’alba che era sorta su Gaia, con quella sua striatura di inquietudine, aveva portato nell’aria una strana, primordiale voglia di vivere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questa fan fiction ho deciso di lasciarla com’è. Francamente, otto anni dopo, trovo il narratore eccessivamente coinvolto e le frasi un tantino barocche. Ma deve rimanere com’è. Con questa fan fiction ho affrontato per la prima volta il disturbo bipolare che non stavo curando, e l’intera pletora delle mie numerosissime paure. Con Bohemian Rhapsody ho rinsaldato l’amicizia con le due Yuffie della mia vita. L’ho rinnegata e recuperata tante volte, mentre soffrivo le mie psicosi su una nave della Marina e mentre guardavo nel nulla da sola su una collina del Dorset. Anche se oggi la scriverei diversamente, non sarò mai più così sincera come lo sono stata in questo caso, e spero che voi, da lettori, la apprezzerete!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shoot the Moon - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your head is humming and it won't go<br/>In case you don't know,<br/>the piper's calling you to join him<br/>Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know<br/>Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.<br/>[Led Zeppelin]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 aprile 2012. Un anno prima.</p><p> </p><p>Il 7th Heaven, alla sua ora di punta del sabato sera, aveva subito la furtiva diserzione della clientela, messa in fuga dall’ingresso di personaggi poco raccomandabili.</p><p>Una coppia di amiche punkabilly dall’aria particolarmente tatuata e aggressiva se l’era filata all’arrivo di Barret, che le distaccava di gran lunga in entrambe le categorie. Un signore gracile e occhialuto aveva battuto in ritirata alla comparsa di Cid; e quando, dall’incontro di quest’ultimo con Barret, si era originata una nube tossica di fumo catramoso e turpiloqui, una famigliola si era involata in tutta fretta coprendo nasi e orecchie dei bambini, che non erano ancora pronti a simili coloriture in prima serata. Yuffie aveva fatto irruzione pochi minuti dopo, scalzando una colonia di ragazzini dal televisore, e mettendosi di lì a poco a battibeccare con Cid, che aveva avuto la malsana idea di far battute sul drink alcolico da lei ordinato, mentre Barret, inascoltato, si lanciava in appassionati commenti nostalgici di fronte alle foto incorniciate alle pareti.</p><p>Dietro al bancone, Tifa sorrideva alla scenetta.</p><p>« Ci vediamo nei prossimi giorni, tesoro, » salutò Briza sporgendosi a darle un bacio sulla guancia.</p><p>Tifa associava Briza alla Luna: era pallida e magnetica; aveva senz’altro qualcosa di oscuro nascosto dietro le spalle; e cambiava umore come sulla Luna si alternavano luce e ombra — di botto, senza linea di crepuscolo.</p><p>« Ciao, Bree, stammi bene ».</p><p> </p><p>Briza se ne andò.</p><p>Tifa la contemplò, come sempre, mentre ancheggiava fuori dal locale: era semplicemente piacevole guardarla. Aveva uno splendido viso, e delle meravigliose forme. Ma dopo cinque minuti che la si guardava, la contemplazione artistica diventava quasi un atto osceno. Una donna così bella e affascinante, naturalmente, perdeva tempo col più grande stronzo del Pianeta, un tale Foenh, un ragazzo attraente ma insulso, di origine wutaiana, col quale Briza intratteneva una relazione malsana. Era per colpa dei tormenti di quel tizio che si era trasferita a Edge da Kalm; di questo Tifa era segretamente felice.</p><p>La andava spesso a trovare.</p><p>Con lei parlava di Edge, del Pianeta, della gente, di film e di musica.</p><p>Briza cantava sempre. Non era per niente intonata, ma cantava con una tale euforia e una tale sicurezza da trascinare nel canto perfino Tifa. Era piacevole ascoltare le sue battute di umor nero, perché era abbastanza intelligente e infelice da essere molto spiritosa.</p><p>E quando parlava, apertamente, dei problemi che aveva con Foenh e che aveva avuto con la famiglia, Tifa percepiva la solitudine che quella ragazza provava, e ciò le provocava un dispiacere che era quasi dotato di vita propria — e che pretendeva empatia, pretendeva da lei il sacrificio di confessioni personali. E così finiva per raccontarle un sacco di sé.</p><p> </p><p>Un giorno che era andata a trovarla per pranzo, avevano parlato di Cloud, per la prima volta.</p><p>« Sei sicura-sicura di essere felice con lui, Teef? Guarda che ti capisco: è un bellissimo figliolo, » ammise Briza con un gran sorriso, strizzandole l’occhio. « Però come dire, Teef? Ecco, lui… non c’è ».</p><p>« Io non credo che potrei stare con nessun altro, Bree, » sospirò Tifa, seduta al tavolo.</p><p>Briza le dava le spalle controllando il sugo di carne sul fuoco.</p><p>« Secondo me è tutto un tuo film mentale. Non ti va di affrontare quel periodo che c’è dopo la fine di ogni relazione, e ti sei fatta l’idea che non troveresti nessun altro. Oh… guarda che ti capisco anche troppo bene, eh, » aggiunse, mettendosi una mano sul fianco e agitando, con l’altra, il mestolo da cucina in sua direzione. « Non sono un’esperta di realizzazione personale e emancipazione dal fidanzato, ma penso che dovresti essere felice, Teef, non fare la babysitter. Dico sul serio, non è mica il tuo lavoro farti il culo come te lo fai. Ma, cazzo, io predico bene… Facciamo che tu pianti il tuo e io pianto il mio entro fine mese. Sai quanti altri ne troviamo? » scherzò, danzando verso Tifa e imitando i movimenti di uno strip tease, mentre cantava a squarciagola dietro alla radio. « ♪ Birds flying hiiiiigh, you know how I feeeeel… Sun in the sky-yyy-yyyy, you know how I feel… »</p><p>« Sì, sì, ok, Bree, hai un culo intergalattico, mi hai già sedotta senza bisogno di mettermelo in faccia, » commentò, abbracciando, ridendo fortissimo, quei fianchi morbidi come fossero stati seta imbottita di ovatta.</p><p>« Ce l’avrebbe anche qualcuno di mia conoscenza, in realtà, ma non se la sente di farne un uso consono, » rise Briza, che poi si mise a usare il mestolo come microfono, cantando a squarciagola e continuando a ballare addosso a Tifa. « It’s a new daaaawn, it’s a new daaaaaay, it’s a new liiiiiiiiife for me… ♪ and I’m feeling good! »</p><p>« Io non lo pianto Cloud, Bree, » ridacchiò.</p><p>« Almeno me lo presti, uno di questi giorni? Mah… voi due siete proprio il male, cara: due bei figlioli che potrebbero avere tutto, ma che come minimo sono troppo timidi per approfittare di tutto quel potenziale inespresso, » rise, prima di stamparle un bacio sulla guancia e trascinarla in un improbabile giro di valzer intorno al tavolo di cucina. « ♪ Sleep in peace when day is done, and this old world is a new world, and a bold word for me… and I’m feeling good! »</p><p>… ……. …………. …</p><p> </p><p>Tifa si riscosse dal ricordo: Barret aveva sostituito Briza al bancone e chiesto di sua figlia. Non si stupì di sentirsi dire che era fuori a giocare.</p><p>« La chiamo ».</p><p>« No, no, niente, lascia stare ».</p><p>« Ma scusa, non vuoi…? »</p><p>« No, no, non è mica quello ». Barret agitò la mano, nella maniera che mostrava quand’era agitato. « E’… insomma, lascia stare. E’ da un po’ che manco, insomma, eh… eee, niente, lascia perdere, » concluse. « Vengo qui poco, eh ».</p><p>« Via, vecchio. A parte che non sei la sola anguilla evasiva che abbiamo qua, » rise Tifa con gentilezza. « Pensi che lei non sappia di quanto lavori? Mica tutte le bambine possono vantare un padre di cui andare fiere come lei ».</p><p>Barret sbuffò, imbarazzato, e si grattò le guance come a volersi raschiar via il rossore improvviso.</p><p> </p><p>Nel frattempo, Yuffie aveva istituito base militare alla TV e sembrava divertirsi un mondo a guardare programmi discutibili sul canale dell’intrattenimento.</p><p>« Mettiti il BUZZ, caccola, » esclamò Cid al suo indirizzo.</p><p>« La terza età ti ha fatto male, a te. Come fai ad aver voglia di vederti quella roba? Lo speciale politico? »</p><p>Il BUZZ era il servizio autofinanziato che da tempo, attraverso il Network, forniva informazione libera e non governativa; avevano i loro canali TV e radio. Rilasciavano informazioni con un certo margine di esagerazione complottista, a seconda di chi era l’autore del servizio, ma qualche volta sembravano affidabili.</p><p>I giornalisti di punta del BUZZ, nonché loro fondatori, Veld — che pochi ricordavano come l’ex direttore del reparto Turk della vecchia Shinra — e una certa Serena Valdemar, avrebbero intervistato Rufus Shinra e Reeve Tuesti in persona.</p><p> </p><p>Sull’argomento non c’era da sorprendersi: Junon era sotto assedio da mesi, e da due anni il mondo doveva convivere con la guerra fredda tra la mafia occidentale, la MoStraum, e la rinata Shinra che monopolizzava l’est. Inoltre, negli ultimi tempi, erano venuti alla luce diversi scandali.</p><p>« Voglio proprio vedere se ne cavano fuori le gambe, stavolta, » commentò Barret, lasciandosi crollare sul divanetto di fronte alla televisione, come se non avesse neanche sentito che Yuffie non intendeva cambiare canale. « Veld ha promesso un speciale coi controcazzi. Voleranno insulti ».</p><p>« Allora mettiamolo subito, » rispose Yuffie, improvvisamente persuasa.</p><p> </p><p><em>Interdicted</em> era cominciato da poco.</p><p>Veld e altri due tipi del BUZZ occupavano i divanetti a sinistra, Serena moderava dallo sgabello centrale, e sul sofà di destra c’erano Reeve e Rufus.</p><p>« Che figo Reeve tutto acchittato, » fischiò Tifa all’indirizzo del direttore della WRO tirato perfettamente a lucido, elegante, gradevole e con quell’aria come di persona leggera che si sforzi, per battuta, di far la faccia seria. Rufus invece non c’era neanche da commentarlo; quello là, ci avrebbe giurato, era telegenico anche con la febbre a quaranta.</p><p>Un tris di scampanellii indicò l’arrivo di nuovi avventori al 7th.</p><p>« E voi? » borbottò Barret a noi venuti.</p><p>« E noi siamo al bar, » rispose Reno con una scrollata di spalle, prima di mollare la giacca su uno sgabello e stravaccarsi al bancone, seguito da Rude e Elena.</p><p>(Cap. 1 - continua)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shoot the moon - Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In cui Rufus provoca l’avversario sbagliato</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iniziarono a susseguirsi a tutto schermo scene girate in quel piagato ovest del mondo, mentre una voce registrata commentava il servizio.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Cos’è la Moskenstraumen?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>disse il giornalista, mentre sul monitor passava la lunga inquadratura a rallentatore di una bandiera col simbolo della MoStraum, una corona nera attorno a un delfino; poi cominciarono le riprese delle strade delle città dell’ovest. Città che loro conoscevano molto bene, ma che erano molto cambiate e non più visitabili.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>La Moskenstraumen, per cominciare, è una mafia: ovvero un’organizzazione criminale composta di diversi membri, organizzati secondo una gerarchia, tenuti insieme da un distorto codice d’onore e intenti a spartirsi i territori nei quali è radicata.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Poi, soltanto negli ultimi due anni, è diventata non solo la prima mafia del mondo, con un fatturato due volte superiore a quello della Shinra, ma, pur configurandosi come un’organizzazione terroristica vera e propria, è assurta al grado di seconda potenza militare del Pianeta.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Immagini di città e paesini distrutti dal fuoco, immagini di accattoni, profughi e deportati.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oggi, tutto il continente centrale è in mano alla MoStraum, ma su questo argomento torneremo fra poco. Ora la domanda è: come e perché?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Si potrebbe accontentarsi di dire che la MoStraum abbia approfittato dello stato di fragilità del mondo post-Meteora: libera dal controllo ferreo di una Shinra militarizzata, onnisciente, onnipresente, onnipotente, la mafia potrebbe aver approfittato del collasso della polizia militare. Tuttavia, è proprio in questa fase che interviene un mistero apparentemente partorito dall’immaginario popolare, forse voluto e propagandistico: un mistero di nome Dunkelheit.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Quale che sia l’origine di questo mito, sta di fatto che ormai, con “amministrazione Dunkelheit”, ci si riferisce a quel salto improvviso compiuto dalla Moskenstraumen due anni fa.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Serena, la giornalista al centro dello studio, si rivolse verso destra; chiese a Reeve cosa ne pensasse di quella faccenda.</p>
<p>« Personalmente sono più propenso a credere che Dunkelheit sia un mito impiantato sull’incapacità generale di comprendere come abbia fatto la MoStraum a svilupparsi e prendere potere così rapidamente, » rispose lentamente Reeve, la cui voce tranquilla e affabile suggeriva una totale assenza di artificio, una naturale inclinazione alla compostezza, alla familiarità, o perfino a una pacata estroversione; il che risultava molto ironico, a loro che sapevano che molto probabilmente quello non era nient’altro che un costume di Cait Sith. Il vero Reeve era probabilmente chiuso nei suoi uffici come al solito. « Di fronte a un caso incomprensibile come questo, è istintivo, ritengo, attribuire il balzo ad un cambio repentino di amministrazione ».</p>
<p>« E questo cambio di amministrazione, secondo lei, direttore Tuesti, non è avvenuto? »</p>
<p>« Il metodo e le modalità sono assolutamente diversi, ora, rispetto a com’erano anni fa. E’ logico supporre che siano avvenuti, in seno alla MoStraum, colpi di mano e crisi amministrative, a cui ha fatto seguito una totale rivoluzione del quadro dei pezzi da novanta, » rispose lui. (Yuffie si mise a fingere di russare rumorosamente.)</p>
<p>Venivano inquadrati parecchi ospiti, e tutti stavano annuendo. Tutti tranne uno, Rufus.</p>
<p>« Quindi, cosa ne pensa dell’esistenza di Dunkelheit? »</p>
<p>« Dobbiamo evitare di chiamare questa amministrazione ‘Dunkelheit’, perché questo aprirebbe la strada a pericolosi equivoci, » replicò Reeve. « La mafia sta cercando di costruire un culto di sé stessa: sarebbe saggio non permetterglielo ».</p>
<p>Curiosamente, ora che Reeve aveva parlato di culto di sé stessi, il cameraman stava inquadrando Rufus con una certa pedanteria.</p>
<p>« Perciò, lei ammette l’esistenza di Dunkelheit, come organo unitario, tuttavia riterrebbe opportuna la creazione di una sorta di censura attorno a questa definizione. E per quanto riguarda lei, signor Presidente? » fece Serena, rivolgendosi prima al pubblico e poi cambiando bersaglio.</p>
<p>« Non sono d’accordo, » rispose Rufus, il ritratto della serenità. Sorrideva, addirittura, e la cosa naturalmente era calcolata. Attese qualche secondo, quasi che sapesse perfettamente che dall’altra parte dello schermo gli spettatori stavano commentando, e volesse lasciarli finire. « Dunkelheit, ci piaccia o no, è un nome molto diffuso. Censurarlo adesso sarebbe come imporre un tabù, il che non farebbe che aumentare l’irragionevole terrore ispirato da questo nome, » aggiunse. « Parliamone, invece. Esiste, certo che esiste Dunkelheit ».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Vi è uscito di capoccia, il Presidente? » commentò sardonicamente Cid, senza voltarsi, allungando un braccio dietro la propria schiena per picchiettare sul ginocchio di Reno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shoot the moon - Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dove il dibattito politico si fa rovente</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rufus si spostò i capelli dal viso con un gesto della mano.<br/>
<br/>
« Nessun collegio amministrativo sarebbe mai in grado di agire con tutta questa rapidità e con tutta questa coordinazione. Data la vastità della mafia, data la sua natura feudale, è ovvio che devono esistere vassalli di ogni sorta, che necessariamente devono render tutti conto a uno solo. Uno solo che ha preso il potere e cambiato le regole: in arte, Dunkelheit ».<br/>
<br/>
Serena, che dopo ventun puntate di massacri verbali se ne intendeva di moderare dibattiti, non si mise neanche ad aprir bocca per fare un’altra domanda; uno dei due giornalisti seduti accanto a Veld prese la parola, a voce molto alta. « Lei quindi, Presidente, ci tiene a mostrare di aderire all’opinione popolare, della quale del resto si è dimostrato spesso esperto, nel corso della storia della sua azienda. Basti pensare alla trovata populista di identificare un gruppo di fuoriusciti dell’AVALANCHE, anni fa, come capri espiatori da incolpare per l’arrivo di Meteor ».<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuffie alzò le mani al cielo e iniziò un coro da stadio. « Su le mani per Tifona al vapore! ». Tifa le lanciò in testa un sottobicchiere.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
« Un’accusa di demagogia piuttosto demagogica, ma che almeno sottolinea il modus agendi che ha caratterizzato la mia azienda in un momento in cui il mondo era sull’orlo dell’anarchia e della guerra totale, sfiorata, infatti, non appena la presenza della Shinra è venuta a mancare, » si difese Rufus, del tutto impassibile. « Tuttavia, la faccenda ha scarsa attinenza col problema contingente, considerando che i poteri politici sono stati da me deposti nel momento in cui altri si sono occupati dell’assetto di questo mondo ».<br/>
<br/>
La telecamera colse un’occhiata di Reeve a Rufus, e per un attimo sembrò quasi che fosse sul punto di dargli un colpo col piede.<br/>
<br/>
Serena riprese parola. « Coloro che sostengono che Dunkelheit sia una persona esistente e singola hanno prodotto nel corso di questi mesi anche numerose teorie circa la sua identità. La Moskenstraumen, infatti, non difetta di figure carismatiche ».<br/>
<br/>
« E’ la strategia di cui parlavo prima, l’oppressore che crea un culto di sé stesso, » ribadì Reeve. « Guarda come tutti i membri più famosi della Moskenstraumen abbiano non soltanto il nome, ma anche l’epiteto, e uno stile, per così dire, ben riconoscibile, e numerose leggende strampalate che li precedono ».<br/>
<br/>
A quel punto, come c’era da aspettarsi, sul megaschermo cominciò la tiritera di presentazione dei pezzi grossi della Moskenstraumen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shoot the moon - Parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dove a Rufus dà di volta il cervello</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al 7th Heaven sospesero l’ascolto e ne approfittarono per chiacchierare fra loro; sapevano tutto quel che c’era da sapere su quella cicciona ereditiera della Lovibond, la manta, dell’industriale metallurgico Morrell la murena, di quel pazzo furioso di Davy il serpente a sonagli, dell’assurdo Pym il capricorno, di Barnum la balena, di Crowhurst la tracina e via dicendo, e non avevano più voglia di stare a sentire commenti su quei continui richiami che la mafia amava fare al mondo marino o a quello dei rettili.<br/><br/>« Anche lei, signor Presidente, pensa che tra questi potrebbe nascondersi la vera identità di Dunkelheit? » domandò Serena a Rufus.<br/><br/>« Non necessariamente, ma se dovessi scegliere tra questi, scommetterei su Arthur Pym o Jonah Davy ».<br/><br/>Un coro di “ooh”.<br/><br/><br/>« Ma senti questo! » sbottò Cid di fronte a quella dichiarazione, rilasciata dal Presidente col tono di uno che avesse appena comunicato le previsioni del tempo. « Gli ha dato di volta il cervello? E’ in mondovisione e fa nomi e cognomi ».<br/><br/>« E’ pazzo, c‘ha il delirio di onnipotenza. Di nuovo! » sentenziò Barret sventolando la mano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shoot the moon - parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Il reportage continua, l’est vacilla.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La trasmissione continuava.<br/>	Arrivò anche il turno del blocco di Junon, naturalmente. Un’altra voce registrata commentò le immagini di un altro servizio, uno che seguirono senza troppa attenzione. Per Tifa e per Barret, quello era un ricordo particolarmente spinoso; e per tutti, comunque, si trattava di una storia tristemente nota. </p>
<p>»»» <br/>Dopo la polverizzazione del primato di Midgar, la città che ha assunto il ruolo di capitale industriale dell’est è senza dubbio Junon, da sempre una roccaforte Shinra. <br/>«««</p>
<p>	Mostrarono Junon com’era in quei giorni: ovvero la solita Junon, se non fosse stato per gli sputacchi di fumo dai bivacchi che la circondavano, per la mastodontica schiera di navi da guerra e portaerei che la circondavano dal mare, mentre a terra era tutto bloccato da carri armati e macchinari da guerra di ogni tipo, tutti con il simbolo del delfino e della corona.</p>
<p>»»»<br/>Ed è contro questa roccaforte che l’offensiva MoStraum si è infine abbattuta, interrompendo la stasi di una guerra fredda con la stasi peggiore di un blocco totale. <br/>Junon è sotto assedio e pare che le sia preclusa la vista della luce alla fine del tunnel: la situazione non si evolve, i rifornimenti inviati dalla WRO – rifornimenti Shinra, naturalmente – raramente riescono ad arrivare. <br/>E’ vero: secondo gli esperti, far cadere Junon dall’esterno è praticamente impossibile, e la città sarebbe in grado di resistere a un assedio per un tempo molto lungo. Ma il problema è interno. Il blocco impone alla città una situazione di razionamento di cibo, medicine e acqua potabile e si prevede che le conseguenze sulla salute diventeranno molto gravi nel giro di due o tre settimane, con lo scoppio di pandemie. <br/>Le truppe nemiche, di umani mercenari e bestie biomeccaniche (un’innovazione della tecnologia degli organismi bionici introdotta dalla MoStraum), sparano a vista su chi tenta di fuggire dalla città, ma per il resto tutto è silenzio. La frustrazione sta raggiungendo i livelli di guardia. <br/>«««</p>
<p>	Tutti sapevano che l’assedio era nato dalla rivalità fra MoStraum e Shinra. <br/>	Junon era la città martire per eccellenza, ferita dalle colpe di entrambi gli schieramenti, e dunque era il santo ideologico dei gruppi dissidenti e di quelli anarco-insurrezionalisti. Su quel continente c’erano manifestazioni quasi settimanali e non particolarmente pacifiche. </p>
<p>	Midgar poi, benché quasi bonificata, era lo stesso inavvicinabile: fra le rovine era stabilmente arroccato il nucleo principale del blocco anarchico e anarcoide dell’est e da lì trasmetteva informazione il ramo estremista staccatosi dal BUZZ. <br/>	Si chiedevano tutti quanto ci sarebbe voluto prima che la MoStraum approfittasse della situazione e rifornisse di armi l’intero movimento rivoltoso per far cadere l’est come un birillo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shoot the moon - Parte 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dove ritorna il terrore Mako.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>»»»<br/>E’ plausibile pensare che il mondo si sia diviso in due poli autosufficienti che si respingono a vicenda? Naturalmente no. <br/>«««</p><p>	Furono inviate le immagini più disparate, alcune di buona qualità, altre a mala pena visibili rubate da telecamere nascoste: nelle profonde budella di una miniera si vedeva un vasto macchinario alimentato da un cilindro che risplendeva intensamente d’azzurro, del quale sfavillavano anche i nuclei in vista sui modelli di carro armato e di camminatore d’acciaio d’assalto della MoStraum. </p><p>»»»<br/>Quelle che state vedendo in questo momento sono immagini raccolte in occidente, e non necessitano di didascalie particolari, data l’immediata riconoscibilità della fonte energetica mostrata da questi macchinari: si tratta di un reattore Mako.<br/>«««</p><p>	Quello era un altro nervo scoperto della situazione precaria. Molti erano pronti a giurare che la Shinra e la MoStraum intrattenessero rapporti commerciali segreti. <br/>	« Energia Mako, » disse Serena. « Signor Presidente, lei crede che esistano ancora reattori Mako attivi? »<br/>	« Tutti i reattori Mako appartenenti alla Shinra sono stati non solo disattivati, ma anche smantellati, » rispose categoricamente Rufus, con immensa flemma nonostante fossero due anni che rispondeva a quella domanda.</p><p>	Fra pubblico e ospiti illustri, lo studio si caricò nuovamente di una corrente agitata. Occorsero parecchi minuti per dissiparla.  <br/>	« Quanto tempo ci vuole per costruire un reattore Mako? » domandò Serena. <br/>	« Almeno quaranta mesi, » rispose Rufus. <br/>	« I tempi quadrerebbero: la MoStraum potrebbe possedere dei reattori. Lei che dice? »<br/>	« Posso solo dimostrare senza ombra di dubbio, con molteplicità di prove schiaccianti, che la Shinra non ha più niente a che fare con l’energia Mako ». Poi Rufus intrecciò le dita. Appoggiato comodamente allo schienale, faceva un certo contrasto con Reeve, che invece era sporto in avanti coi gomiti sulle ginocchia. « Non posso garantire che la MoStraum non possieda reattori, è vero ».<br/>	« E allora, scusi, ma… »<br/>	« No, scusi lei, » lo interruppe Rufus con un candido sorriso, « ma per un attimo mi era quasi sembrato che lei stesse insinuando che il settore finanziario della MoStraum dipenderebbe da me ».<br/>	Un altro boom di commenti disordinati.</p><p>	Yuffie, annoiata da tutto quel pollaio, si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso le scale, in cerca di un passatempo più interessante. « Vabbè, io vado a rovistare in camera di Cloud ».<br/>	« E’ chiusa, » sospirò Tifa di sfuggita. <br/>	« A a me che importa? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shoot the moon - Parte 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Comunque, è certo che la mafia stia trafficando con energie sotterranee tutt’altro che ortodosse, » riprese Serena. « Basta pensare alla Materia gigante esposta in bella vista presso la loro roccaforte ».</p><p>	Il mini-reportage cambiò musica e prese ad inquadrare costruzioni monumentali.</p><p>	La prima fu Storm Surge, ovvero la fortezza-nave che era stata costruita, appoggiata alle montagne, dove una volta era stato il villaggio di North Corel. <br/>	Barret lasciò andare un grugnito disgustato. L’esistenza del villaggio non era stata minimamente calcolata, al momento di costruire quella schifezza; niente, per essere onesti, era stato calcolato, neanche quando si era buttato giù il Gold Saucer, ci si era costruito sopra quell’orrore di Ayrarat Curtains — la seconda struttura che fu inquadrata. Quella zona ormai era praticamente irriconoscibile, il che era proprio quel che la MoStraum voleva, nel suo progetto di sradicare simboli vecchi per rimpiazzarli con altri nuovi. <br/>	Storm Surge e Ayrarat Curtains erano stati progettati col preciso scopo di sgomentare. Tutto era in linea con l’amministrazione Dunkelheit: suscitare un’ansia universale tramite l’estetica votata all’incubo, allo stupore e all’esagerazione, lanciando intanto un chiaro messaggio di potenza. </p><p>	Tutti loro avevano parecchi ricordi del Gold Saucer: vederlo in quelle condizioni era veder crollare l’ennesimo pilastro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shoot the Moon — Parte 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«««««<br/>The Whore of Babylon: così è stata battezzata la più grande Materia che si sia mai vista su questo Pianeta. <br/>Uscita dalla miniera di Good Hope a seguito degli scavi innaturalmente profondi voluti dall’amministrazione Dunkelheit, così profondi e pericolosi che metà della miniera crollò a ridosso del ritrovamento di quella e altre Materia – generatesi, forse, a causa delle variazioni traumatiche apportate al Lifestream da quell’incidente – la Whore of Babylon è il fiore all’occhiello della mafia dell’ovest, nonché il cuore pulsante e il motore principale delle loro attività. <br/>La super-Materia campeggia al centro dell’impressionante scultura simbolica dell’Ayrarat Curtains, la struttura che la MoStraum ha sostituito al vecchio Gold Saucer; da lì, tuttavia, la Whore of Babylon non esercita solo un ruolo ideologico, ma anche un ruolo strettamente tecnico. Pare, infatti, che la Whore of Babylon sia il motore che alimenta sia l’Ayrarat Curtains che Storm Surge. <br/>»»»»»</p><p>	Serena e Veld passarono a interpellare Rufus e Reeve sul funzionamento tecnico ipotetico di quella Materia assurdamente grande e non poterono ricevere altro che ipotesi. </p><p>	Anche le conseguenze dello sfruttamento di quella forma d’energia vennero prese in esame e, purtroppo, si dovette concludere che probabilmente non c’erano conseguenze. Era una Materia perfettamente naturale, prodotta naturalmente dal Pianeta ed estratta da chi aveva avuto la fortuna di trovarla, con un impatto sulla terra non diverso dall’estrazione di un minerale particolarmente massiccio da una miniera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shoot the Moon — Parte 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« ♪ I’ll shoot the moon right out of the sky… ♫ »</p><p>	Nella sera di Edge, Briza ascoltava il battito delle quasi estinte radiazioni Mako provenienti da Midgar, e canticchiava una vecchia canzone; teneva la schiena appoggiata alla parete metallica e rugginosa del vicino a ridosso del 7th Heaven. Riusciva a sentire tutto quello che si diceva di là dalla parete, dentro il bar. </p><p>	La sua mente era un’indeterminata serie di porte chiuse dietro le quali si allargava la fossa di un fondale lunare. </p><p>	Foenh si avvicinò. Contemplò la figura della sirena, i capelli che erano morbide onde bianche simili a stracci di lana galleggianti nell’acqua, e il sorriso lunatico. Quelle guance bianche e morbide erano spesso percorse da una fiammata di rossore vivo. Le sue mani fluide e forti come code di delfino spesso si tendevano mostrando i tendini e le vene azzurre. E poi aveva quegli occhi, pallidi grandissimi occhi che brillavano come la luna sull’acqua; e fissavano, schizofrenici e farneticanti, o volavano via per un attimo, instabili. Aveva le labbra sode, turgide e lisce, dalle quali esalava un sospiro, fra una strofa e l’altra della sua canzone.</p><p>	Briza, come si faceva chiamare in quella veste, gli sorrise. « Qui ho saputo quel che dovevo sapere. Andrò al nord. E’ probabile che l’isola di Leto sia uno dei luoghi interessati, a quanto ha rivelato il nostro amico di Cosmo Canyon. Pensa che ironia… l’isola del cimitero dell’Abel Fosdyk ». Ridacchiò. </p><p>	« Al nord… è dove abbiamo visto Rhapsodos l’ultima volta, » considerò Foenh — come si faceva chiamare Jonah Davy in quella farsa.</p><p>	« Può andare un po’ dove gli pare. Al momento, non ha modo di sapere cosa succederà al Reverse. E allora, che gli piaccia o no, non potrà essere in tre posti contemporaneamente ».</p><p>	« E tu potrai? »</p><p>	« Hai dei dubbi? » </p><p>	Affilata come una pinna di squalo, biancheggiò una falce di sorriso su quel volto che cambiava continuamente. Gli sbalzi di umore erano repentini e, talvolta, micidiali.</p><p>	« No. Scusami ».</p><p>	Foenh chinò il capo. Aspettò che lei cambiasse sorriso, ne sfoderasse uno meno crudele, per sorridere a sua volta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shoot the Moon — Parte 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>»»»»<br/>Qual è la definizione di monopolio? ‘Shinra’. <br/>««««</p><p>	Toccò a una carrellata minuziosa di scandali passati, con la partecipazione straordinaria di un footage su Rufus Shinra che il BUZZ doveva essersi procurato lavorando infaticabilmente per mesi. Il servizio non passò ad affrontare la situazione presente fin quando non ebbe enucleato accuratamente tutti i dettagli noti della vita pubblica e privata del Presidente, il quale stava a guardare lo schermo come fosse stato di fronte a un film non molto avvincente. </p><p>»»»»<br/>Il giovane Presidente, costruita Edge di tasca propria, ri-costruita Edge di tasca propria, smantellato i reattori Mako di tasca propria, bonificate le zone circostanti di tasca propria, e compiuta di tasca propria tutta una serie di operazioni filantropiche volte a sostenere lo sforzo post-catastrofico, volse l’attenzione verso spese ancora più ingenti. <br/>In un arco di tempo fulmineamente breve, la Shinra rilevò qualsiasi stabilimento di produzione energetica che fosse possibile comprare sul continente orientale, con metodi tutt’altro che immacolati e con vasta diramazione della sua mano sinistra fantasma: il molto discusso reparto dei Turk, che non è stato mai eliminato nonostante le continue pressioni da parte dell’opinione pubblica. <br/>««««</p><p>	« Hha! » sbottò Barret puntando l’indice contro Reno. Tifa e Cid ridacchiarono per la scenetta che seguì. </p><p>	« Bla bla bla, » ripeteva Reno, sovrastando la voce di Barret con un volume di voce che l’alcol aveva reso estremamente alto. « Ricordami quante volte ti abbiamo salvato il culo nell’ultimo paio d’anni? Ricordamelo? »</p><p>	« Ci provo, ci provo, aspetta, » gli urlò Barret di rimando. « Mhh… ecco. Nessuna? »</p><p>	Alzarono il volume per sentire il resto del discorso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Shoot the Moon - Parte 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//// Dal carburante alle munizioni, Rufus Shinra aveva gettato ben più che le sole basi per il monopolio volto a stroncare qualsiasi rivale: se qualcuno voleva puntargli la pistola contro, sarebbe stato costretto a farlo con dei proiettili col suo nome sopra. Oggi, la prospettiva di stappare una bottiglia, fumare una sigaretta o acquistare un medicinale senza imbattersi nel logo della Shinra da qualche parte sulla confezione è soltanto un lontano ricordo. ////</p><p>	A Cid venne istintivo di guardare il proprio strapazzato pacchetto di sigarette per cercarvi il logo. <br/>	« Guarda, Teef, parlano di Nibelheim, » disse Barret indicando il televisore. Intontiti dal processo totale intavolato a Interdicted, non si erano neanche accorti che l’argomento era cambiato di nuovo: stavolta la questione era un tipo diverso di monopolio, ovvero quello composto dalla MoStraum nel continente centrale, da loro conquistato per intero. <br/>	Videro passare immagini della vecchia Nibelheim. </p><p>//// Nibelheim non ricorda di essere mai stata una città libera: e questo perché, essenzialmente, Nibelheim è una città molto giovane. Potreste darle qualche secolo, se rispondeste senza riflettere, e questa non sarebbe che la dimostrazione dell’efficacia strisciante e della pervasività mentale della violenza compiuta alla città non più di dieci anni fa dalla Shinra. ////</p><p>	Fecero seguito foto per lo più sgranate e quasi inintelligibili, rapinate da chissà dove per illustrare la ricostruzione dopo l’incendio, con i militari Shinra fra le rovine carbonizzate e operai che di foto in foto erigevano la nuova città, identica alla prima. <br/>Il motivo è semplice da intuire, le conseguenze non facili da compendiare. <br/>Scomparvero i veri abitanti della città, bruciati nell’incendio, con la loro lingua e la loro identità. E di conseguenza Nibelheim, come realtà, come identità, come cuore pulsante, non esisteva più. </p><p>//// La MoStraum invase Nibelheim con quelle che erano ancora una fanteria mercenaria e informe, macchine rudimentali e forze limitate, ma la locale popolazione di attori e figuranti non aveva né difese né motivazione di difendersi, e la WRO non fu in grado di intervenire… ////</p><p>	Inavvertitamente, Tifa si era messa a fissare lo schermo. Fra quel giorno e l’ultima volta che era stata a Nibelheim sembravano passati secoli. Ad un’altra inquadratura della cisterna, era già completamente assorta. <br/>	« Tiiiifa? Cosa sono questi? » cinguettò Yuffie, sporgendosi dal pianerottolo del piano superiore – dopo aver ampiamente esplorato quest’ultimo – sventagliando con aria sapida una scatolina di profilattici. Tifa, strappata da quella strana sospensione, guardò in alto dal bancone.<br/>	« Lo sai cosa sono, mostriciattolo… spero, » scherzò. « Siete come dei bimbi. Se dico ‘cacca’ ridete? » aggiunse di fronte al centesimo coro di battutine. </p><p>	Alla televisione, il forum proseguiva.<br/>	« Per quale motivo i tentativi di salvataggio della città di Nibelheim da parte della WRO non portarono a nulla? » chiedeva Veld. <br/>	Le inquadrature divennero molto più insistenti e i primi piani zelanti. <br/>	« Il modo di vedere la guerra è profondamente cambiato, da parte nostra, » rispose Reeve con calma. « Prima di tutto, la nostra linea prevede che la guerra non sia una cosa che si fa ».<br/>	« La si riceve, in pratica, » si affrettò a concludere un tizio che aveva strillato fino a quel momento.<br/>	Reeve non doveva lasciarsi provocare; del resto, ci voleva ben altro. <br/>	« In passato la guerra è stata fatta per propaganda e per interesse economico. Il risultato è stato Sephiroth, » proseguì, con gesti controllati e pazienti. « Oggi, il mondo è abbastanza stanco e abbastanza maturo per capire la necessità di un cambio di vedute. Alla guerra dev’essere sostituita la diplomazia. Ma purtroppo non tutto il mondo è cambiato seguendo la stessa linea, non ancora. Nell’ottica della Moskenstraumen, ottica vecchia, ottica spietata, i civili non sono che un’altra leva. E infatti, come tutti sanno, fu a Nibelheim che la MoStraum inaugurò il suo usatissimo modello di ricatto: metteteci i bastoni fra le ruote e ne faranno spese i civili. Ora, se io concordo con lei nel dire che le stragi e le ingiustizie devono essere scongiurate, non posso assolutamente scegliere di sacrificare innocenti per questo ». I tentativi di interromperlo, quella volta, furono pacati e indecisi. Era stata una frase strutturata perché non si potesse facilmente contraddirla senza passare per guerrafondai. « Avevamo le mani legate e non c’era un modo giusto di sciogliersele: ma non avrei dato l’ordine di attaccare per salvare la città di Nibelheim se questo voleva dire vedere i suoi abitanti massacrati per rappresaglia ».</p><p>//// Il territorio conquistato regalò alla MoStraum una delle sue più fortunate risorse, ossia la miniera di Good Hope. <br/>Sotto il pugno di ferro Shinra, era stata la miniera più produttiva e profonda del mondo. E poi arrivò la MoStraum e le regole cambiarono di nuovo. <br/>La miniera oggi ha raggiunto la profondità inaudita di tremilacinquecento metri. A quella profondità terrificante, gli incidenti sono frequenti e Good Hope fa più di dieci vittime all’anno… eppure, produce anche ben ottantamila tonnellate d’oro nel medesimo lasso di tempo. Scioperi e proteste sono stati tutti soffocati nel sangue. Good Hope ormai è un vero e proprio campo di lavoro: i pochi salariati non percepiscono da mesi, e gli altri sono schiavi, dai 6 anni in su.<br/>Di fronte al termine schiavismo è facile storcere il naso nel nostro oriente cosiddetto libero e democratico; ma i diritti dell’uomo sono stati i primi a soccombere al pugno di ferro della terrificante amministrazione Dunkelheit. Oggi, nel continente MoStraum, lo schiavismo è legale. ////</p><p>	« Io ogni volta che lo sento, » sillabò Cid, in preda al più profondo disgusto di fronte al reportage sullo schiavismo, « non ci posso credere. Mi viene il vomito ».<br/>	« Ma povera gente, cazzo, » aggiunse Barret. « Poi come fai a razzolar bene? Io se avessi uno di quei bastardi fra le mani, hai voglia di diplomazia… »<br/>	Non si sapeva neanche cosa farci. Il meccanismo della MoStraum prevedeva un continuo stato di minaccia di rappresaglia, ma anche la creazione di un consenso obbligato: con tutta la distruzione che i mercenari della mafia avevano seminato a ovest, l’unica cosa che aveva consentito all’economia di sostenersi era stata la legalizzazione di traffici di ogni tipo. Alla fine dei conti, chiunque avesse della proprietà privata nel territorio criminale non si sognava neanche di aprir bocca.<br/>	« Bisognerebbe che scoppiasse la guerra, » annunciò Reno. Intanto si reggeva la fronte col palmo della mano, perché aveva preso a cadergli inarrestabile la testa dall’inizio di sbornia. <br/>	« Sei impazzito, » sentenziò Tifa. « Cioè, oltretutto sei ubriaco, » aggiunse, picchiettando significativamente il dito sul collo di una bottiglia vuota sul bancone.<br/>	« Per niente, » escluse Reno con voce strascicata. Poi batté le palpebre un paio di volte e sembrò ripensarci. « Cioè, lo sono. Grosso modo. Impazzito no, però. Vedi altre vie d’uscita? Lascia che ti dica come stanno le cose, » aggiunse, accomodandosi sullo sgabello in quella che, nel suo stato alterato di coscienza, ritenne probabilmente una posa da esperto. « Se il mondo deve cambiare, l’unica maniera è che collassi. La mafia si deve sbilanciare, deve esagerare. Appena hai il casus belli, sei a posto. Fai la guerra, vinciamo… vinciamo perché vinciamo noi, dai, gli metti due o tre elezioni tanto per far capire che siamo in democrazia, e tac, il mondo è sempre quasi uguale però l’hai cambiato, mi spiego? »<br/>	Tifa lo guardava perplessa; in realtà non si era spiegato molto bene, e lei aveva distinto sì e no un paio di frasi in quel brontolio trascinato. Intanto, Rude s’era messo in guardia e aveva drizzato le orecchie – Elena no, perché al momento non ne era decisamente in grado – pronto a interrompere il collega se questi avesse continuato la conversazione, spingendola verso lidi top secret. Tseng gli avrebbe tirato il collo, fosse stato lì.<br/>	« Quella… quella è la lezione della Shinra, vedi, » diceva Barret, « vedi, vedi, vedi quando dico che è inutile farsi abbindolare solo perché fanno i santi? Guarda te che bella morale ». Anche lui era quasi partito per la tangente con l’alcol, a quanto sembrava dalla monotonia ritmica con cui agitava in aria l’indice.</p><p>//// Le aste di prigionieri di guerra sono aperte ovunque. Il prezzo di un essere umano varia a seconda del sesso, dell’età, della costituzione e dello stato di salute, ma anche della moda: l’ultimo fetish della classe dirigente diventa subito trend, e si riflette nella domanda e nell’offerta. Infatti, alcuni di questi schiavi servono nelle case, nelle ville, nelle botteghe, nelle fabbriche, nei campi, nelle miniere e così via; altri, tuttavia, venduti come beni di lusso ai più abbienti, costituiscono l’ultima frontiera del divertissement del grandi capi e dei loro ricchi lacchè: lo schiavismo sessuale, ovverosia non semplice prostituzione ma vera e propria messa a disposizione dello schiavo o della schiava come intrattenimento. Il 63% è minorenne. ////</p><p>	« Tutti vogliono il cambiamento, eccetera eccetera, e nessuno però vuole rimetterci le penne, » inveiva Reno addosso al televisore. « Ormai, combattere la MoStraum convenzionalmente è come sparare alla Luna ».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shoot the Moon - Parte 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chi è Briza?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Non è che dobbiamo risolvere tutto esclusivamente rimettendoci le penne, » replicò Tifa. « Solo perché è quello che abbiamo sempre fatto. E’ inutile far trattative finché non ci togliamo dalla testa quest’idea ».</p><p>« Senti un po’, Reeve potrà anche essere un pacifista, adesso… Ma è un po’ come se vedi uno che picchia un ragazzino per strada. Gli dici ‘basta’ finché non gli si seccano i timpani, perché la tua etica ti impedisce di fermarlo con la forza? E allora, dai. Cosa abbiamo rimesso su tutto a fare, se poi non possiamo muovere un dito per difendercelo? »</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p>La deumanizzazione è preziosa per i regimi e questo anche l’oriente se lo ricorda bene: il regime Shinra pre-Meteor fondava gran parte dei propri consensi sull’esercito.</p><p>Da un lato, dunque, la mitizzazione dei membri dell’esercito, primi fra tutti i SOLDIER. Dall’altro, la necessità di trovare un antagonista sul quale sfogare tutta la violenza prodotta da un sistema del genere, e quell’antagonista era il Wutai.</p><p>La guerra in Wutai fu definita dal Presidente Shinra Sr, in una lettera rinvenuta tra le rovine di Midgar, lettera indirizzata al suo capo dello stato maggiore dell’esercito (il Generale Victoria Glastonbury, l’Hound dog, prima donna ufficiale della storia della Shinra, e uno degli attori protagonisti della propaganda), come ‘il più proficuo palcoscenico del mondo’.</p><p>Una definizione non eccessiva, se si considera quel che è stato e quel che è rimasto, ed è molto, del razzismo dell’epoca. La strategia, dunque, è simile e tipica dei regimi totalitari, seppure la MoStraum l’abbia portata molto più avanti; del resto la Shinra fu interrotta da numerose traversie, che le resero strategicamente sconsigliato tentare la via dell’estremo. Altrimenti, chissà cosa sarebbe successo?</p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>« Se a nord si trova Rhapsdos, da quelle parti potrebbe esserci anche Weiss. Un altro che ha fatto il furbo un po’ troppo a lungo. E sarà lui a staccarsi e venire da me. Devo solo provocarlo un po’, » disse Briza. Guardava casualmente verso sinistra, vedendoci chissà cosa, lasciando Foenh a contemplare la perfezione del suo naso.</p><p>Foenh si avvicinò un po’. Si mosse lentamente, per assicurarsi che gli fosse permesso. Cominciò a sollevare una mano. « Se i Turk si fanno vedere tutti insieme in un ridicolo bar e Shinra si mostra tutto rilassato in televisione durante una caccia come questa, vuol dire che sanno di essere spiati e vogliono distogliere le attenzioni dagli altri agent— ».</p><p>« —Non mi interessano i cazzi tuoi. ♪ I’ll be the pennies on your eyes, for you, baby ♫».</p><p>Foenh tacque, come fulminato. Ritrasse subito la mano. Il capo di lei si era volto alla velocità della luce e ora di colpo lo guardava. Era cambiato di nuovo, ed era divenuto severo e assolutamente sprezzante.</p><p>Rise crudelmente dell’espressione inquietata che si era dipinta sul volto del falso Foenh. « Ah, ah. Sai cosa voglio che tu faccia, non mi interessa sapere come ci arrivi. Tutti i tuoi sforzi devi concentrarli sul recupero di quei dati. Che esca anche Arthur Pym, per quel che mi interessa ».</p><p>« E la Glastonbury? »</p><p>« Continua a lasciarla stare. Tra tre o quattro giorni, se sentirò il bisogno di sistemare subito Rhapsodos, la andrai a prendere e le farai un po’ male fin quando lui non si degnerà di comparire. E lo ucciderai, sempre che ti riesca, una buona volta ».</p><p>La piovra si appoggiò di nuovo al muro, e inclinò all’indietro la testa. I capelli le danzarono innaturalmente intorno alle guance, come fossero stati sott’acqua.</p><p>I grandi occhi le si erano lucidati di un desiderio supplicante, in un’altra delle sue finzioni. </p><p>Foenh non era fisicamente in grado di resistere. Era un contatto tanto vietato che un solo accenno di invito a farsi avanti faceva esplodere l’anima in mille pezzi.</p><p>Avvicinatosi, si sorprese a poter appoggiare le mani al muro e intrappolarla fra gli avambracci e passarla liscia. Non dovette far altro che guardare di nuovo per un attimo il piccolo profilo dei denti bianchi dietro quelle labbra per chinare il capo e riempire con la lingua quel chiostro proibito. La piovra mugolò nella sua bocca, depositò un miagolio di eccitazione giù per la sua gola e dentro al petto, prima che il bacio finisse.</p><p>Con un fretta forte e tesa al massimo, Foenh spinse la mano sotto la giacchetta aperta di lei. I vestiti tiravano sui capezzoli, duri e minuti. Li accarezzò con i polpastrelli in lenti circoli, lentissimi, una vera e propria agonia; i suoi seni e i suoi fianchi erano insopportabilmente soffici; e aveva arcuato la schiena e si era abbassata un pochino i pantaloni per lasciargli vedere come le mutandine bianche si tendevano, morbide, sulla forma del suo sesso.</p><p>Foenh era scosso da piccoli spasimi crescenti al ventre. La immaginò bagnata, tesa, tutta aperta che sfiorava appena l’estremità del suo uccello, pronto a entrare con una sola spinta. Immaginò di vedere quel viso tabù, quel viso perfetto, stravolgersi per l’estasi, abbassarsi, la bocca aperta, a ricevere le sue carezze, la sua eiaculazione.</p><p>Un’euforia devastante gli riempì la gola.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>